


Why Hate?

by metukika



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Gen, Jealousy, One Shot, Relationship Study, Short, Short One Shot, also no i cant title hush, it was hard not to curse in this, this was fun to write, what do I even tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metukika/pseuds/metukika
Summary: Fanny hates everything today. More than the usual, at least. And she tries to figure out why.
Relationships: Bubble & Fanny (battle for dream island), Bubble/Fanny (Battle For Dream Island)
Kudos: 9





	Why Hate?

**Author's Note:**

> Take a shot every time you read a variation of the word "hate". Just kidding. Please don't do that.
> 
> Enjoy!

Everything sucks. So much. Fanny hates everything so much right now. She hates the grass like she hates Grassy and the sky like she hates Cloudy and the trees like she hates Tree and herself because she's not perfect and she hates the concept of perfection and how it keeps her awake at night trying to figure it out and she hates _everything_. She hates everything and everyone more today and she wants to just blow everyone into the sun or something or into Black Hole even though she hates him even though he's in her new team that she hates. Why does she hate everything more than usual today? She hates that she doesn't know. It's usual for her to be so hateful but hating takes effort! And she hates hating too much. She hates it! So much! So she guesses she'll try to figure out what stick is stuck between her blades and front grid.

Let's see. When did everything become so… ultra-hate worthy? Ugh. She hates how that word sounds. "Ultra". Ew. Anyways, first thing that comes to mind is when her dumb team lost the first contest of the dumb Two show for the most dumb reason because Two is dumb and she hates them so much. Although the loss of her team was completely mood ruining, even to her already permanently ruined mood, she still felt like tossing existence into that one blender character that she hates that was rejected at the start of the first episode of TPOT before that. So yeah, Two is dumb for not thinking ahead and she hates that Black Hole's hearing is more useless than her inexistent arms **,** but she knows for a fact that she was hatefully more hateful than usual before the challenge started anyways. So maybe she should start from the very begging.

When she was created she- okay, maybe after that, could it have been BFB? Something from then? Maybe her team. She hated her team, all of them, like she hates everyone everywhere for any reason. For example, Lightning. Are they, like. Gonna just ignore how he zapped her just because Pencil told him to? Fanny hates gullible objects like that! Well, at least he's trying to be better, now that he's in Death P.A.C.T. Again. What a stupid name. Way to get the message across, bozos. She hates it. Though just because Lighting has realized his own flaws, which makes him somewhat less hateable, he still hasn't apologized yet to Flower for the numerous times he had zapped her. But he didn't have the chance to, so. Not him.

She also hated Pencil and Match more than the normal. Hypocrites and bossy that think they're better than everyone because of their stupid position in their stupid alliance. Thinking they can demote others in the same grade when they feel like it. So when they were sent to E.X.I.T. she didn't hate _that_ as much. So she shouldn't be feeling like this right _now,_ neither because of her old _or_ new team. So what the blast? Why is she so pissed?

Was it because of the split? She _hated_ that Four changed the prize like the incompetent number they are. And she refused going back, even when Four brought back the prize of BFDI. As much as she hates that prize a little less, she hates taking her word back, so when she said she won't cave in and rejoin BFB, she meant it. Not only did the show splitting took away the prize of BFDI from her, it brought in another award as a replacement. Two's powers. Even though she hates that prize—not really sure how she's supposed to use those abilities without arms; do you even need arms for them? She would pity Black Hole, Yellow Face, Puffball and all the other contestants without any limbs, but she hates pity—she'd rather stick with it than go back to scummy Four's old show.

So what the F(flabellum)?! Why does she feel like burying her face in the ground and screaming until she can't turn on her fan blades again? She can't think of anything else that happened that could ruffle her feathers. And she hates that! She's not _that_ upset of Two replacing Four and X, even if they're an idiot, and her teammates are less hateable than her last ones. The only other thing that left with the old prize and hosts to wherever Battle for BFB is happening are the contestants. Is that it? But why would Fanny be upset over that? She didn't care for whoever wasn't on her old team and the only ones from that team that left were Ruby and Bubble. What do _they_ have to do with anything? She hates them! Ruby was annoying; with her annoying voice that Fanny hates and the way she would always reflect light into her eyes and then Match would complain that it makes them jump less higher, even if Ruby didn't do it intentionally. Ruby is so optimistic and unaware that she doesn't notice others' pain when she's being blissfully joyful for the most selfish reasons. Instead of consoling Bubble when she got demoted in their dumb alliance, Ruby only cared about her own status. All of these being traits that Fanny most definitely hates, like how she hates the sun in her eyes and being zapped and being demoted for the pettiest reasons and that dumb, idiotic, useless alliance and annoying voices and Ruby. And Bubble was.

Bubble was okay.

Out of anyone from her old team, Fanny hated Bubble the less. Actually. From anyone in the whole BFDI series, Bubble was probably the most tolerable. She cared and she always did what she thought was the right decision. She was almost able stop Lightning from zapping Fanny back in BFB episode one, but then she got manipulated by Pencil and Match and their toxic alliance and Fanny hates that. But she can't blame anyone fore being manipulated. Bubble did what she had to do and clearly she seemed upset by it at the time and Fanny isn't mad about that at her. She's not really mad at her at all. Even if Bubble has trouble standing up for herself or her strange lisp that Fanny can't bring herself to hate as much as she wanted to. She is mad that Bubble left, though. Fanny gets that the prize of BFB is more desirable, but would Bubble really rather be in a show hosted by a phony than… than… to be with her?

Fanny says what's on her mind, she never takes back her word and she's honest! Bubble would really rather hang out with Ruby more; who's optimistic and joyful all the time? Ruby, who's smiles so bright you could go blind just by looking at her—but that might je be her reflecting light again—not like Fanny, who's more aware of her surroundings, and would rather stare at the empty space where Donut's voice comes from and not what’s surrounding it. Okay, that doesn't sound really all that appealing but. Shut up. Bubble would rather be around Four and X, who are hard to get a read on. They're unexpected and random, unlike Fanny who's fairly predictable. Yeah, maybe Fanny hating everything makes her a little… basic. But that's just what makes her a little less hateable! And she would rather be around Loser; who, yes, is pretty cool but also is a liar that should have gone to EXIT anyway but ran away like the sneaky cheat he is. Fanny is honest and bold and fair! Somewhat! And Bubble would rather be with Woody and Blocky and Flower and Gelatin and Lollipop and… rather than… Fanny! Why didn't Bubble want to stay with her? Is the prize of BFB more important than their bond?

No. What is Fanny even talking about? Bubble did what she had to do. She did what she _wanted_ to do. And Fanny can't be mad at her for that. She deserves to go and she deserves to try and be independent and she deserves to win the prizes of BFB and BFDI. That doesn't mean that Fanny doesn't hate _this_. But _why_. Why does she hate it so much? She hates that she hates it enough to want to bang her grid on a nearby tree that is now green. Why does she even care? It's not like Bubble's gone forever anyways. Probably. Right? What are they even going to do when a winner for BFB is chosen? They're most likely aren't going to be allowed to join TPOT again. Fanny hates that she doesn't know. She doesn't know when she'll be able to see and talk to Bubble again and she hates _that_ more than anything. And she hates that _that's_ the reason everything sucks right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I wrote this in like two days so sorry if it's trash lol. Just wanted to write BFB and a fic from a perspective of a hateful person. If that's what you want to call it...


End file.
